Dentist
by BigTimeMegan98
Summary: James is due for a dentist appointment, but he has a terrible fear of the dentist. After some comfort from his amazing boyfriend, maybe James will get his teeth cleaned without leaving permanent teeth marks in the dentist's hand this time. Kames. Fluffy. One-shot. Review!


**AN: **Ah yes, another fluffy Kames. Once again, I really do love childish/baby James (if you hadn't noticed) so if you don't dig that, then my stories aren't your thing. And please, if there's any spelling mistakes, let me know.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I wish I owned the boys, but, sadly that'll never happen.

REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY THAT MUCH BETTER 3

_love you all. _

* * *

"James!" Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Katie and Mrs. Knight's voices filled all of apartment 2J as they looked for the youngest boy. James had a dentist appointment today and wasn't to happy about the idea. So, when Mama Knight made the appointment, James cried hysterically for 2 hours as Kendall held him in their shared bedroom. James had always had a fear of the dentist and whenever those 6 months ended and an dentist appointment was rearing it's ugly head around the corner, Kendall prepared for the worst. Right now, James was hiding from his appointment somewhere in the Palm Woods and nobody could seem to find him, not even Kendall.

"Where could he possibly be?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I honestly don't know. We checked everywhere he usually hides." Logan said, exiting the bathroom. "But there's no sign of him anywhere."

"He's not at the pool." Carlos panted, as he ran through the door trying to catch his breath.

Kendall sigh and chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I'mma go check our room again."

"Kendall, we've already checked your bedroom a dozen times!" Katie reminded him, but Kendall ignored the comment and made his way to the bedroom.

"Jamie?" He whispered softly. "I know you're in here, baby. Come on, it's just Kendall. I'm not going to hurt you." Kendall looked in the closet again and every other hiding space in their small room, before he noticed a "Happy Feet" penguin sock sticking out from under his bed. Only James wears socks with little cartoons on them. He pressed his body on the floor and peered under his bed, which was full of lost socks, smelly hockey gear, old pizza boxes, broken hockey sticks, crumbled up papers, pencils...and James.

"What's up?" Kendall asked, smirking.

James shied away from Kendall and shook his head. "Please don't tell anyone I'm under here. I-I don't w-want to go to the d-dentist." His voice was hoarse and cracking due to trying to keep in sobs.

Kendall got up and shut the door, locking it in the process before returning to his previous position. "The door is locked, now, come here." Kendall reached in under his bed and grabbed a hold of James' wrists, pulling him out and sitting him on his lap. He held the younger boy as if he were a baby, gently rocking him in his arms.

"I r-really don't want t-to go." Kendall could tell James was trying not to cry.

"Jamie, it's okay, you can cry." The oldest reassured James. The moment the words left his lips, James' arms were wrapped around his neck as he sobbed into Kendall's shoulder, clutching tightly to the fabric of Kendall's shirt.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Kendall continued the rocking motion and rubbed the boys back in attempt to calm him. James wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder as he continued to sob uncontrollably. Kendall rested his head on James' and continued whispering soothing words as he waiting for the fit to come to an end.

"I'm sorry." James whispered, once the sobs finally reduced.

"What could you possibly be sorry for? You didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry for crying. I always cry over everything. I'm sorry you guys have to put up with it all the time." James sniffled. "And now, I have to go to the stupid dentist and cry again in front of everyone. The last time I went to the dentist, I cried so hard I was in the stupid chair for over 3 hours trying to get my teeth cleaned. It was terrible." James finally finished, his head not once leaving Kendall's shoulder.

"Oh, James. Don't think like that. You're just very..sensitive..and emotional. But that doesn't mean we love you any less." The blonde placed a soothing kiss to the younger boy's head. "Shh, shh, it's okay. You're okay."

"I r-really don't w-want to g-go." James managed to stutter out.

"Take a deep breath." Kendall instructed, and James did so.

"You guys are always telling me how much you love me, and how you won't let anything hurt me. If you love me, then why are you making me go to the dentist?" James said, closing his eyes as more tears threatened to spill over.

"Jamie, we do you love you. So, so much. And we won't let anything or anyone hurt you. The dentist is just going to clean your teeth, he won't hurt you."

James pulled back and looked Kendall in the eyes through his tear-filled ones. "Promise?" he said, just barely above a whisper.

Kendall raised his hands and cupped James' face. "Promise." He then closed the small space between them with a sweet but passionate kiss. "So, are you gonna be a big boy and go to the dentist, or are you going to stay in here all day?" Kendall asked, once they pulled apart.

James sigh and wiped at his nose. "Will you hold my hand?"

Kendall couldn't help but smile. He had to have the cutest boyfriend in history. He nodded and wiped away the younger boy's tears with his thumbs.

James nodded. "Okay. I'll go." he offered a small smile.

Kendall pecked him again. "But first, I want another hug!"

James smiled a real smile this time and threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck, while Kendall wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed one more kiss to his pretty boy's cheek. "I'm proud of you Jamie." he said with his lips still pressed to James' cheek. Finally, they pulled away and stood up

"Kenny?"

"Yes, Jamie?"

"Piggy back ride to the car?" He asked smiling.

Kendall laughed. "You really are too adorable." He said as he turned around and leaned forward, and then there was a James on his back.

"I know. I love you." The brunette said sweetly as he wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist and his arms around his neck.

"I love you too, baby." Kendall said as he unlocked the door and carried James out to the living room. "C'mon guys, lets go get Jamie's teeth cleaned!" He announced.

"You found him?" Carlos asked.

"Better yet, you convinced him to let us take him?" Logan asked, shocked.

"Yup!" Kendall said cheerfully, very proud of himself.

James rested his chin on Kendall's shoulder and smiled back to the others. "Now lets go before I change my mind."

"Come on then!" Shouted Mrs. Knight as she grabbed the keys and opened the door, motioning for the four boys to follow her.

* * *

"James Diamond." Called the dental assistant.

"Go on honey, do you want me to come with you?" Mama Knight asked as she placed a comforting hand on James' shoulder.

Kendall gripped James' hand tightly and both Carlos and Logan sent him encouraging looks.

James nodded to Mrs. Knight and the three of them stood up. Kendall followed his mom into the dental office with James tagging slowly behind him, holding his hand.

James sat in the dentist chair and Kendall sat next to him, with Mama Knight standing behind him, running a hand through his hair in attempt to sooth him.

James gripped Kendall's hand a little tighter when the dentist told him to open his mouth and the process began. James just closed his eyes and waited until the dentist told him he could go, which didn't take very long.

"Good job James!" Kendall said when the appointment was finished and they walked into the waiting room.

"How did it go?" Asked Logan and Carlos as soon as they saw the couple enter the waiting room.

"It went great!" Cheered Kendall. "Only a few tears spilled over, and he didn't even bite the dentist's hand!" Kendall kissed James on the cheek.

"Wow, good boy James!" Logan patted his shoulder.

"Do you want a lolly now Jamie?" Carlos asked with excitement.

James nodded his head eagerly, Kendall had promised him a lollypop on the way here.

Kendall scooped James up in his arms and spun around, resting him on his hip. "I am so incredibly proud of you, baby. You have no idea." He smashed their lips together again. "So proud." he mumbled in between kisses.


End file.
